Global Warming: Part Six: Rally Cry
by Gillen1962
Summary: A new darkness arrives in Port Charles, Torn from today's headlines, Only Jason stands between Charlie Holt and the residents of Port Charles. Serena and Scott have a discussion about the Baldwin Family. Hajar ends up in the river. Josslyn gets herself in deeper and deeper, will Jax figure out what she is up to in time to save his daughter


_Global Warming: Part Six: Rally Cry_

FOUR DAYS LATER:

Ava Jerome was very pleased at the Edward Hopper hanging in the Gallery. She stepped back and sighed. A lost Hopper would fetch millions upon millions of dollars, generate international press and put the Jerome Gallery and the work that she and Franco were doing here with the Veterans at the Logan Hayes Center on the map forever.

"Aunt Ava, you always have such beautiful things here." Said her young niece Scout Cain. Ava shook her head, who knew there would be a day when she would be Aunt Ava.

"The most beautiful things in this gallery are you and Avery, Sweetheart" She said smiling at the child and her daughter who stood as respectfully as children their age could do.

"I don't think you and Sam are so bad either" said Connor Olivera as he and Sam came into the main gallery area.

"Why thank you young man" Ava said smiling and then added. "And thank you for getting Sam home safe."

Connor shook his head. "She did not need my held"

"And we really were not in any danger, Chandler was more confused and frightened then dangerous."

Ava nodded. "I know Anna and Lucky have been out there in Happy Valley almost every day debriefing him, Robert has been out there once or twice as well. Robert feels awful that he was with the team that abandoned the poor man."

"Robert and the team thought that Chandler would be dead in hours. They sealed the facility, which Chandler then spent years modifying, because they did not want the contagion to spread. They had no idea that Chandler would survive." Connor said.

"I am still not clear, is the poor man still contagious?" Ava asked.

"The way I understand it, yes, but there is a team of WSB Scientist out there checking on him and running tests. What has changed is that the advances in HazMat suits makes it far easier to work with him. He no longer has to be totally isolated." Sam said. She chuckled. "You should have seen the game of musical chairs we had to play to move the four of us out of the locked room, without encountering Chandler and then Chandler back into the locked room so we could all chat with him."

"The poor man is so confused from the isolation." Connor said. "We had given him fake names and it took him hours to learn we were kidding."

"And he had no problem parting with the painting?" Ava asked. "Of course, he will get the bulk of any sale or museum deal."

"I am not sure his concept of money is clear anymore." Sam said. "But once he was convinced that the painting and its frame were free from the contagion, he was just happy that others would get to see it. Art for Arts sake he said."

Ava smiled that sounded like something Franco would say.

"He was far more concerned about the plant that Soumia was taking out of there." Connor said.

Sam nodded. "Yes it was almost as if he knew that whatever she wanted it for was not a good thing in the long run."

Ava wrinkled her nose. "Are we saying Soumia is up to something bad?'

Sam shook her head. "No. Not at all. But Chandler was concerned about parting with the Franklin Plant."

"Dr. Chandler" Said Connor smiling. "The poor guy is so befuddled, that it was not till we were leaving that I managed to understand that he was Dr. Chandler. Chandler is his last name."

"Chandler?" Said Captain Serena Baldwin Director of Logan Hayes Center, as she entered the gallery from the connecting backdoor of her office.

"Yes." Said Sam. "I thought he may be a relation of Skye Quartermaine's, but Skye said she does not remember any Chandler's being scientist or going missing. She is calling her foster sister Haley to be sure, but it looks like a coincidence."

Serena shook her head as she walked over and hugged Scout. "That name is familiar though." She smiled at Scout then up at Sam. "Mommy said that your Daddy is going to pick you up for dinner in a few hours?"

Sam smiled and Scout said "Yes, are you coming with us?"

Serena gave a sad smiled and then asked Sam "What did he say his first name was?"

"Bobby, he was adamant that it was not Robert" She said with a laugh.

Serena looked at Scout. "I'm going to need to pass, could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure"

"Give your Daddy a kiss from me when he gets here?"

"Sure" Said Scout smiling.

"Can I give him one too" Avery asked.

Ava laughed and mouthed "Hussy" To the adults who chuckled.

"Of course," Said Serena "As long as Mommy approves."

She stood up and looked at Sam. "Bobby Chandler? That sounds familiar." She snapped her fingers. "I need to go and speak with my father. Please excuse me." She said as she began to walk away.

She turned back. "Oh, I am sorry I forgot why I came in. We got a memo from Mac's Office suggesting all businesses in the area close before the beginning of the Holt Rally at seven. I am shutting the center and the Gym. I can't make you close Ava, but I'd suggest it."

"No need to speak further" Ava said. "I finally broke down and agreed with Robert's warning this morning. We are closed at four. "

Serena nodded. "Good. I contacted the base and they are sending over a quintet of MP's to guard the place. I know you have supplemental security because of the Hopper, I'll have the MP's coordinate."

"Great" said Ava.

"Oh, one more thing, sorry, if Franco wanders in could you send hm to Dad's office?"

"You got it."

Hajar Garshallah smiled across the table at Kelly's at Harry Parker. "I am really not at liberty to say why, but for the next few weeks it is not going to be easy to get a hold of me."

"Business or pleasure" Harry said with a smile.

Hajar patted the large backpack she had placed on the chair next to her. "Business for sure." She said smiling. "In fact, I only stopped here on my way back to my lab so I could explain why it will be hard for us to see each other."

"But you are not blowing me off?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Hajar said "And I promise anytime I do get out of the lab to give you a call."

"Good." Harry said smiling.

Annie Donnelly came into the diner from her post by the door and said. "Paris Hilton, sorry but we got to go."

"Donnelly your timing sucks."

"Good to know."

Hajar leaned in and gave Harry a small light kiss, then picked up her bag and followed Annie out.

Harry waited a moment then took his phone and called the Embassy. "Ambassador, Garshallah is about to begin working in her lab. Whatever they are doing with the formula, it is beginning."

Harry listened for a minute then said. "I can try. "He paused. "Yes, no I know because she pointed to some bag she was carrying." He waited. "How should I know?"

He held the phone away from his ear for a moment then said. "Yes, fine Yes. No, I understand. But what if it is just library books? Yes. Yes."

He hung up. His Uncle was right, that woman paid well but she was nuts. He got up and swiftly followed Hajar and Annie out of the diner.

Jaspar Jacks fixed himself a cup of coffee from the snack bar at the newly opened Aurora Media Studios at the Outback warehouse. At first he and Drew Cain had planned to only move the broadcast services of their new streaming service to the studios that they had built in the Old Outback Restaurant but when they had discovered that the entire warehouse that the restaurant had taken up less than a third of was for sale they had purchased the building. They had then moved the streaming services, the business offices of Aurora and the editorial offices of the Invader newspaper and Crimson magazine to the building. The presses for both were still at the old facility just outside of town, but before the midpoint of the upcoming new year, new presses would be installed in this building and both the newspaper and the magazine would print out of here.

Jax and Drew were pleased. While Jax, lost some rent money for the office space at the Metro Court, the amount of new jobs being created by the move was substantial and Olivia and his team at the Court had presented a plan to convert the old office space into several more luxury penthouses and more than fifty new nightly rooms. All of which would within two years not only recoup the loss but produce more income.

Jax was more than pleased how his business was going. He was a little less sure of his personal life. He had a nagging base line parental concern about his daughter Joss. She was not recovering well from the tragic death of her boy friend Oscar. She was isolating herself more and more and spending more and more time on her phone, browsing social media. Under normal circumstances he would discuss the matter with her Mother

But Carly, never he had to admit the most rational of people, had apparently gone off the deep end. Jax knew that she strongly disapproved of his new relationship with Terry Randolph. Which was not a surprised, even though she was his ex-wife remarried to her other ex-husband Carly had always felt she could interfere in his love life. What had surprised Jax was the grounds for her object. Not that he should be surprised as Carly had also recently become a campaigner for Charlie Holt and his new wave movement run for governor.

Both of them would be at the holt rally in a few hours. Carly there speaking for Holt and Jax and his entire media team to cover the event.

Jax shook his head. Time enough he guessed to worry about his personal life later. He glanced over at his business partner Drew Cain who sitting at the large table in the middle of the common office area, drinking coffee and chatting with another one of Jax's ex-wives Skye Quartermaine.

Jax walked over and said. "I am glad to see that the two of you are getting along. I have to admit, introducing my ex-wife to her own brother was among the odder things I have had to do."

"No odder than me having to listen to Drew apologize for Jason's killing of Lorenzo, as if he did it himself" Skye said with a sad smile.

Drew sighed, "Soumia and Tom Hardy have done a great job helping me to regain my own memories but there are some things that are Jason's that are so overwhelming that they take over. His guilt over your husband is among those."

Jax smirked. "It never seemed to me that Jason felt guilt about anything."

"I can't speak for my brother" Drew said. "The damage to his frontal lobes may or may not make him capable of feeling guilt, and certainly suppresses his ability to express it. But my lobes are fine, so I feel it."

Skye twisted her smile. "So, is that your apology or Jason's?"

Drew shrugged. "Both?"

"Oh, this is confusing. I am glad we are having this discussion here and now before Thanksgiving next week."

"Agreed. " Drew said. "I am also glad that you are considering joining our family here at Aurora."

"When I told Jax that I was staying in town and he suggested it, I was very interested. He is one of the few people who know of my love of old movies and to be act as the agent in charge of getting the rights for Outback Studios streaming as well as the on-air hostess for some discussions on them would be awesome."

Jax laughed. "You know that Dillon is going to horn in every where when it comes to hosting, but he is stretched too thin. He and Lulu are clearly the 'faces' of the service but I am not looking to over saturate him. Allowing you to be the main host and your cousin to pop on as a frequent guest should work out nicely."

"I am so excited' Said Skye

"And I am excited you are staying in town" Jax added.

"Me too" Chimed in Drew

Skye nodded. "Lila Rae will be starting high school next year; it is time to have some roots for her. "

"And for you." Jax said smiling.

"I do not support this idea at all" Snapped Rovena.

Jason looked at her puzzled. "But I did the right thing. I went to Congressman Kelly; I am doing this officially. What is the problem?"

"You are about to go with Billy Murray and his biker goons to the Holt rally. What that man says is disgusting."

"I agree."

"And your family is supporting Roy Ward."

"The Quartermaine's are." Jason said blankly.

"The Quartermaine's are your family." Rovena shot back "And seeing you out there tonight with Holt is going to disappoint them."

"It has to be done."

"It could become dangerous." Rovena said.

"It is a risk, I admit, but I am prepared for it." Jason said.

Rovena smiled softly. "Are you? Great, where are the letters to Danny and Jake from Daddy if he does not come home? Who is the Beneficiary of your Life Insurance? Do you have Life Insurance? Do you have a will? Who gets your motorcycle? Is Ned singing at your funeral? Where do you want to be buried? In the Q crypt or next to Morgan? "

"What?"

"You said you are prepared. Jason, I kind of think I love you but Mister, you are a nearly fifty-year-old man with two small children and a considerable amount of money. You say that you are prepared, but you act like you are nineteen going on a ski trip instead of a grown man taking risks with his life."

"It's just a rally. I will be safe."

Rovena stepped forward and kissed him. "Fine this time. But right after the first of the year if you are going to keep doing stupid stuff we are sitting down with Scott or Diane and putting a will into place."

"Okay" Jason said hugging her. He kissed her long and deep. She sighed a little

"So, you are not mad?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh, I am mad. And you will be sleeping over at your apartment alone tonight just so you know I am."

"But" He began to say something.

"But?" Rovena said raising an eyebrow. "But I let you kiss me? You asked if I was mad, not if I was horny."

She turned and walked out of the room.

Jason stood smiling. She constantly befuddled him.

Ned and Michael Quartermaine sat in Michael's office talking with Roy Ward. Ned could see that his younger cousin was distracted but did not say anything.

"I think I made the right call not having a counter rally." Roy said. "Mayor Webber seemed to be upset that I wasn't, but I have no desire to bring trouble to this city."

Ned nodded. "If something had popped off between your supporters and Holt's the mainstream media would have found a way to lay the blame at your doorstep."

Roy smiled. "Ned, I have been around long enough to know that in any conflict between a Black Man and a White Man, the Black one is always coming out on the short end of the stick."

"I wish that would change."

Roy nodded. "One day at a time, my brother. Speaking though of racial conflicts has Curtis said anything about what happened to his stepson?"

"No. There is some conflict at home over it. Jordan is trying to walk a thin line; the police union is backing the security guards and so she is not looking for open rebellion with the rank and file. "Ned said. "But that puts her in conflict with her son. Curtis is trying to bridge the gap for both of them."

"Tough spot to be in."

Ned nodded. "So, where do you plan to watch the rally from, I am surprised you are even in town."

"It's my last opportunity to be up this way till nearly Christmas, I could not let this rally keep me from an important voting district. I am going to be at Congressman Kelly's hotel room watching with the Mayor and her husband."

Ned nodded as the Judge stood up, He nudged Michael to say goodbye. The young CEO stood and shook Ward's hand. "I am sorry I was distracted."

"Think nothing of it son." Ward said smiling. "Ned, later."

Ned watched the Gubernatorial candidate leave then turned to Michael and said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Franco Baldwin wondered what he was doing here. Here was the conference room at the PCPD. He sat at a table with Chief of Detectives and Head of Cyber Crimes Jordan Ashford, Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer, Medical Examiner Dr. Clark Steinman and the Police Commissioner himself Mac Scorpio.

"Okay, this team is exempt from the extra duties assigned to everyone else tonight for the rally." Mac said. "This case is now your full-time assignment."

The Police personnel all nodded respectfully.

"Gotcha Boss" Said Franco.

Mac looked at him and shook his head. "So where are we at?" Asked Mac.

"I think we may have some similar patterns in New York City six years ago and in Baltimore a decade ago" said Valerie.

"All unsolved?" Mac asked.

"Yes." Valerie said. "I can probe more but sooner or later that is going to tip off the press and the FBI."

Jordan nodded. "That is inevitable at this point. Mac, I know we have been holding off because of all the terrible things that have happened around here, but we need to put politics aside for public safety. We need to call in the FBI"

Mac shook his head. "Do it. But hold the line. This is our case we are asking for their help not for them to take over. "

She nodded.

"Did we get anything at all from the writing in blood?" Mac Asked.

Steinman spoke softly "It was the victim's blood, vaginal." He sighed. "There were traces of latex."

"A condom?" Mac asked.

"No, not the same consistency" Said Chase. "The lab says that it more closely matches the type used in gloves."

"Surgical?" Asked Franco

"Could be or even heavy-duty cleaning. Common type. We sent it out for more tests trying to match the type." Chase said.

"It is one of the things the FBI can help with. They may be able to narrow the match down to where the gloves were purchased."

Mac nodded. "We have less than a week people. If our calculations are right, next Thursday, Thanksgiving Day we will have another attack."

"You are going to need to issue some warning to the public" Said Franco.

The officers sat silent.

"That could scare him away" Said Chase.

Franco rubbed his eyes. "And if you don't warn people and someone else gets killed, and it gets out you could have told people?"

Mac sipped a cup of coffee and said. "We need to phrase this in a way that does not cause a panic. We need a sit down with a friendly reporter."

"Lulu?" Said Valerie. "She is the mayor's daughter."

Franco squirmed in his seat. "She also tends to jump to conclusions." It had not been that long ago that Lulu had been willing to accuse Franco of the murders being committed by Ryan Chamberlain.

Mac wanted to disagree, but he couldn't mayor's kid or not he was afraid that Lulu would sensationalize anything she reported.

"What about Peter August?" Chase suggested.

Mac shook his head. "I know he is dating my daughter, and I think he is a good reporter, but I am not sure that the way to stop a panic is to have the son of Caesar Fasion tell the public about a serial killer."

"Then Dillon." Said Jordan.

"Yes." Answered Mac. "He treated us fairly in the interview with TJ. I think he is our guy."

"I will reach out to him" Said Jordan. "When are we doing this?'

Mac thought for a moment. "Tonight, right before the rally. Might as well pull some of the publicity away from Holt."

"Is that fair" asked Steinman.

"Excuse me?" answered Mac.

"Commissioner you may not like his politics and the Mayor has made it clear she is supporting Ward, but you are using the PCPD to undermine the good press the opposition candidate may get."

"Your opinion is noted Doctor." Mac answered.

"I am just saying…"

Mac cut him off. "I said your opinion is noted. Dismissed everyone."

Franco stood and saluted.

Mac just shook his head.

Serena always paused and looked at the glass door of her father's offices before entering. Baldwin, Davis, Miller and Baldwin. The fact that her father and his partners had put her name on the door in anticipation of her joining the firm after a retirement from the Army that was still six years away gave her a warm happy feeling that she could not begin to put into words.

She tugged on the Jacket of her uniform and pulled open the door. The young woman at the front desk recognized her and said. "Good Morning Captain Baldwin."

She smiled. "Good morning" she thought for a moment and then found the woman's name "Helen, is my father in?"

She nodded. "He is with someone. Let me buzz him and tell him you are here."

Serena shook her head. "No, it is okay I will wait,"

She grabbed a seat and picked up a very outdated Magazine.

Serena looked around the office as she pretended to read. She was so happy that this partnership was working out. Alexis, Diane and her father had spent far too many years opposing each other time and time again in Port Charles Courts, they were clearly the three most talented lawyers in the area. Once Alexis and Diana vowed to no longer handle matters for Sonny Corinthos it made perfect sense for them to partner with her father. Now the still new firm had two major ground breaking cases, the TJ Ashford matter and the Terry Randolph suit in their portfolio, General Hospital, Cassadine Industries, and her own Taub enterprises as clients . They were well on their way to being the most prestigious firm in Western New York.

She was feeling quite happy for her Father when the door of his office opened and Nisida, the girl who lived with Lucky and Soumia stepped out, her father, Scott Baldwin just a step behind her.

"And you are sure this will all be done in time, Mr. Baldwin?" Nisida asked.

Scotty nodded. "Trust me, there will be time to spare."

The girl hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Scotty smiled then spotted Serena. "Hey kid, to what do I owe this pleasure"

Nisida turned and saw Serena. She blushed. "I should get back to Kelly's." She raced out.

Serena began to say something then stopped. That young lady was as entitled to confidentiality as any other client.

Her father watched her face and smiled. She could tell he was proud of her both as a daughter and fellow lawyer for not asking.

"So?" He said. "What brings you here in the middle of the day?'

"Did you hear about this scientist who kidnapped Sam. Maxie. Connor and Michael?"

"No" He said. "Are they all right? Does Alexis know?"

Serena nodded. "It was four days ago, apparently it was a big nothing burger, the guy meant them no harm, just an old troubled hermit, with WSB connections."

Scott smiled. "Well I am glad they are safe, but you came over here to tell me that?"

"The scientist his name is Bobby Chandler." Serena said.

She saw her Father's face go white.

Billy Murray greeted Jason with a powerful handshake and a pat in the back as he entered the staging area for the Holt rally. "I am so glad that you are joining us man. This guy, this Holt, guy he speaks to us man. You know what I mean."

Jason smiled as much as he was capable. "Yeah."

Billy took him by the shoulder. "Hey, you need to come over here" He said leading Jason across the crowded room. "Got of friend of yours working with us now."

Jason could barely contain his surprise when Murray led him across the room to a large table where Carly sat working on Campaign signs. She got up and raced out to him "JASON!" she cried

"Carly?" Jason said.

"I am so glad to see you are behaving sanely in at least one aspect of life" She said with a smile.

Jason was not sure how to answer that. So, he just smiled and said. "How can I help?"

Billy held up his hand. "Whoa. I know you two are buddies but man I need you outside where the bikers are lining up, you know those guys, it is hard to get them to listen to any one, let alone some one who doesn't ride, but you man, you they respect."

"Sure, whatever I can do." Jason said.

Carly nodded. "That is the spirit, come back in later though when Charlie gets here, I will introduce you, he is your cousin after all."

"Hey" said Billy "That is right that kind of slipped my mind. Man, it is great you are here."

He led Jason outside. Jason had no sooner gotten outside then he was greeted by his second surprise of the night.

"Jason" Cried Kristina as she raced into his arms. "I didn't know you would be here. Awesome."

"Kristina? Does your father know you are here?" Jason said as he eyed the young man she was with up and down.

"He knows I am out." She said, then she turned and said. "This is Don Murray."

"Murray?" Jason said as he shook the man's hand. He looked at Billy. Who smiled.

"My little brother." He said shaking Don's hand.

"Ah" said Jason.

"This is way cool" said Kristina.

"Even cooler" Said Jason blankly. "Carly is inside."

"Oh My God" said Kristina. "Come on Don I want you to meet my stepmother."

Jason was not sure if he could take any more surprises.

Josslyn Jacks stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She had her long blond hair tied in a tight bun. She took a black wig, with some green highlights and fit it tightly over her hair. The wig reached to her shoulders. She looked at herself carefully. Then she slipped in the blue-eyed contacts and a pair of glasses. She had put her make up on using different shades then she normally used. She had purchased a magnetic nose ring and a cuff earring. She put those on.

She took off her blouse and checked the small Henna tattoo that she had gotten just above her right breast. She stood in her bra and looked in the mirror.

"Okay" she said out loud to no one here goes nothing. She took her phone and snapped a selfie. She typed a message that simply said "Me" and hit send. Sending to "Henry" the guy she had been speaking to for months.

She was nearly hyperventilating when her Father knocked on her bedroom door. "Joss."

She turned quickly. "Give me a minute or two Dad, I just got out of the shower."

"Okay, I just wanted to remind you no going out tonight. I don't want you anywhere near that rally."

She smiled at how much he worried. "If I can't go out then you better order pizza."

Jax chuckled. "Fair enough." He walked away from her door thinking that maybe he had been wrong and that she was all right.

Joss was about to take the wig off when she got a text back. "Beautiful. Any chance you can lose the bra?"

She smiled.

Michael looked at Ned and nodded. "Yeah I should talk about it." He sighed. "When we were locked in that room. I freaked a bit."

Ned nodded. "That is understandable. It is traumatic to be kidnapped."

Michael laughed. "Nah, I'm Sonny Corinthos' kid, I get kidnapped every other month. It was the being locked in."

"Well after prison that is also understandable." Ned said. "At least Sam was there with you."

"It wasn't Sam who helped. It was Maxie." Michael said.

"Maxie?"

"Yeah" Michael looked away and blushed.

"Are you?" Ned was not sure what to say, "Catching feelings?"

Michael laughed. "Ned, if you are not a millennial using the expression 'catching feelings' is just weird."

Ned grinned. "Be that as it may. Are you? Is she?"

Michael shook his head. "Am I, yes, damn I think I am. "

"And her?" Ned asked. "Isn't she with Peter August?"

"Yes, I think" Michael said. "It does not seem so much anymore. I'm not sure."

"Well, be sure and then what the heck, you could do a lot worse than Maxie." Ned said smiling.

"My Mother will have a fit." Michael said,

Ned had sympathy for that, Tracy had interfered with alarming frequency with his choices in female companionship. "Yes, she likely will." He said. "Take it from some one who had been there, tell her to shove it and move on."

Michael laughed.

Ned shrugged. "I can tell you that Grandmother would approve, she loved Felecia."

"Well that is good to hear" Michael said laughing. "Not sure if that will appease Mom."

Harry was glad for the crowd that was gathering at the docks, it had slowed Annie and Hajar's walk home to nearly a crawl as they made their way down the waterfront. He had been afraid that after making a quick stop he would not be able to catch them. They were about a block away when he yelled. "Hey Hajar, wait up."

She turned and smiled. Annie frowned. "Really?" she said.

Harry caught up with her. "I…I wanted to …I meant to say something back at the diner."

"Oh?" Hajar said with a smile "What?"

"This" He Said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her.

That was the cue. A young man bolted from the crowd and grabbed the backpack that was hanging from Hajar shoulder. He grabbed it, gave her a hard shove moving her just a step from the edge of the dock and kept running.

"Hey, Stop" Yelled Annie taking off after the guy.

Harry spun. "Hey hold on." He took a half step out of the embrace he and Hajar were in and slipped on purpose. Hajar's hand went out automatically. As she grabbed his hand he let the momentum of their fall pull them both into the freezing water of the river,

"HELP" Hajar yelled as she and Harry plunged off the dock.

Annie a half a block away stopped. "OH, Damn it" She said racing back. People over things was a standard WSB rule. Though deep down she was not sure Hajar qualified as people.

She dove into the freezing river without breaking her stride. Harry was in the water holding Hajar up and moving them slowly towards the wharf ladder. Annie came up behind him and together they swam with Hajar between them to the ladder. The small thin girls' lips were blue and she was trembling but she was conscious.

"Grab the ladder Hajar." Annie said.

Hajar nodded and took the ladder. Pulling herself up slowly. Annie nodded to Harry to climb behind the scientist. A moment later they were on the docks. Harry holding Hajar in his arms trying to warm her up.

Annie climbed out. And took her phone out.

"Is that going to work?" Harry said.

Annie smiled. "Totally waterproof the WSB gets the best toys." She dialed 911 "I need an ambulance to Pier 44, a woman fell in the river, possible hypothermia."

Annie looked around, there was no sign of the thief. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." She said.

Harry shivered in the cold and kept warming Hajar's arms. Alexandria was going to need to pay extra for this.

Several blocks away the thief turned down an alley. He checked his cell phone and then waited. A moment later Alistair Dunbar walked down the alley. "Hello" He said.

"Are you the guy."

Dunbar nodded. "Yes." He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Five hundred." He said handing the thief the money and taking the backpack

The young man stood for a moment then Alistair turned and said. "That is all, bye"

"Er... yeah Bye"

Alistair watched the young man walk away then opened the backpack. A laptop and a large plastic bag filled with several very pretty yellow flowers. He shrugged. He had no idea what to make of it, perhaps the scientist that Alexandria had called in would know.

He took the laptop and the flowers out and searched the bag, then finding nothing else he tossed it on the ground. He opened the laptop and turned it on. He slipped the USB drive in as the computer started and waited. A loud beep told him what he needed to know the computer had a tracking program. He would need to take this to the safe house not the embassy.

Scott Baldwin sat down behind his desk and motioned for his daughter to take a seat across from him. He reached into the bottom draw and took out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured one and handed it across to Serena.

"Technically" She said. "I am still on duty"

Scott poured himself a drink and said. "Then pretend just to satisfy your old man."

He downed his drink. "It's not an uncommon name, you know." He said softly."

Serena nodded.

"He was a doctor though, well a medical student." Scotty said.

Once more Serena nodded.

"Lost at sea seems to be a standard way for the WSB to vanish people, they did it to Robert and Anna."

All Serena could do was nod.

"I mean Brooke just came back into our lives."

"Yes"

Scott picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Anna, it is Scott Baldwin. I need to talk to you.

He paused.

"About? About the fact that you and the WSB have been hiding my Stepbrother from me."

Darkness was falling over Port Charles. Jason stood off to the side where the bikers for the Holt rally were being handed signs by Carly and her crew.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd and a voice on the speaker said. "We will be marching over to the Pier for the rally in one minute. But first. Ladies and Gentlemen the next Governor of the State of New York: Charlie Holt."

Jason could make out Holt standing on a small platform. He took the microphone and said. "Tonight, we take Port Charles back, we take Western New York back. We take it back from the liberals who have destroyed it, from those who have their hands out for your hard earned money, from the rich and wealthy who do not care about you and I, from the corrupt unions and the weak politicians, from the illegals who are taking your jobs, your home and our American way of life. We are the new wave of America, an America that we need to return to, And America that will not fade."

The crowd cheered.

"We will tell them tonight, that their reign is over, that the swamp that they have created in Albany is about to be drained and that we are not going anywhere. We will not be replaced. We will not be replaced, we will not be replaced."

Jason looked around his eyes widening as the crowd took up the chant repeating over and over again. "We will not be replaced."

Carly came up beside him and put her arm around his waist as she chanted with them "We will not be replaced."

He saw Kristina and her boyfriend chanting as well.

"We will not be replaced" He heard Billy's voice above the crowd.

"We will not be replaced." Yelled Carly standing next to him

Jason felt sick to his stomach as the crowd began to move.


End file.
